


We Will Never Forget

by Lunanime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanime/pseuds/Lunanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was another world meeting taking place in New York, it had started out like such a normal day, who would've thought. A little tribute to 9/11 this is an edited version of my previous one (personally i like this one much more) sorry if it isn't historically accurate or if it just plain sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I got during 9/11 last here, I know it's late  
> I'm new to posting things so I'm sorry if it's weird  
> Enjoy!

‘Jeez, how long do these things last?’ It was another world meeting and America was bored out of his skull, not only that but he couldn't shake this nagging feeling that something was going to happen. He wanted to get out of here. “Everybody shut up-“America rolled his eyes, ‘There goes Germany.’ Blocking out the whole meeting, America directed his gaze to the window overlooking beautiful New York City. He noticed a plane flying considerably close to the buildings out of the corner of his eye, but before he could get a better look there was a loud boom and America’s body flooded with pain. Letting out a yelp he fell to the floor clutching his sides and writhing in pain. There was a flash of white and he saw a plane crashing into the North Tower of The World Trade Center. His eyes filled with tears, he could hear them, every one of his people, he could feel them, their fear and pain as if it were his own. England and Canada rushed over to where America lay on the floor the others not far behind. “America! America what’s wrong?” England yelled kneeling next to America, Canada on his other side. America could hardly focus on anything and was fighting to stay conscious all he was aware of was the pain, both his own and that of his people. “B-Britain-“America managed to choke out, but before he could say anything else he was interrupted by another scream of pain wrenching from his throat. America doubled over and started coughing up blood clutching his torso. Another boom resounded throughout the meeting room. “What the ‘ell is that” America vaguely heard France ask, he looked out the window and saw smoke lazily rising into the air. America’s back arched and he gasped as another flash of white- this time showing a second plane crashing into the South Tower of The World Trade Center-crossed his vision. “Oh hell!” Someone yelled, most likely Switzerland. “This is an attack.” Canada growled from beside America. ‘Is this an attack? It certainly doesn't feel like an accident.’ America asked himself, his suspicions were confirmed by another flash of white and an all new wave of pain. “The Pentagon!” America gasped now gripping his chest blood seeping through his fingers. He heard his people’s screams resounding through his skull, feel their panic, sorrow, pain, some of the voices were disappearing, one by one. “Sh*t” Romano cursed, the others were staring out the windows glancing anxiously at him while England and Canada tried to staunch the bleeding. America was barely conscious now, his vision going in and out of focus. His insides felt like they were crumbling, and through another flash of white he saw the Twin Towers fall, he couldn't hear a thing now, his eyes were unfocused, and he didn't feel a thing besides the pain. He couldn't hear England yelling his name, or feel Canada shaking him, or see France and the other nations staring at the towers- or what’s left of them- outside. Then he felt another, smaller pain on his arm, it was another plane crash but it felt different. Then the waves of pain stopped coming and he was left with a dull ache, it was over, they’d stopped it. “They stopped it,” America sighed, “My people, they stopped the last plane.” Everything came back into focus, he could hear, see, and feel again. Everyone stopped what they were and looked him over taking in his wounds, he brought his hand up to his arm, the last plane that crashed, where a bruise was slowly forming, there was a wound on his chest and two on his left leg, but they didn't hurt nearly as much now. America slumped, “It’s over.” He sighed, and he couldn't hold them back anymore, tears started to flow down his cheeks and wouldn't stop, but he found he didn't much care. America wrapped his arms around America soon followed by England on America’s right and America sobbed clutching his twin and big brother figure close. Japan walked up to America and hesitantly put a firm hand on his shoulder, America looked up at Japan letting go of his brothers and resting his own hand on top of Japan’s. “America, we don’t know who did this but I sweat, we will help you, with all of this” Japan said in a firm voice while the others nodded in confirmation, “We are going to help, because that’s what we do, that’s what friends are for.” Japan continued. Fresh tears ran down America’s cheeks as he looked around at his family and friends. Of both pain and happiness at what was happening, suddenly he lost his balance and fell into a startled Japan’s arms, “We will never forget this.” England whispered, and with those words ringing in his ears America fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
